1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method of processing information, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing device capable of providing a program selected on the basis of a predetermined theme among recorded programs and programs to be received to a user, a method of processing information, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital recording device such as a hard disk recorder or the like having been sold in recent years has a function for selecting a desired program among recorded programs and presenting the selected program as a recommendation program to a user.
Further, the digital recording device, for example, selects a desired program on the basis of the setting by the user or program information of the recorded program acquired from an EPG (electronic program guide) such that a program of a genre selected by the user or a program having a keyword selected by the user included in a title can be a recommendation program.
In addition, the digital recording device may have a function for analyzing a preference of the user on the basis of an operation history or the like or automatically selecting the recommendation program without depending on the setting by the user. For example, JP-A-2004-355340 discloses a technology for matching a preference vector that indicates preferences of users and a program vector that indicates a feature of each program acquired from program information and for selecting a recommendation program on the basis of the matching result. JP-A-2004-355340 also discloses a technology for displaying the selected recommendation program with a reason of recommendation.
However, the digital recording device according to the related art can select the recommendation program and present it to the user, but the digital recording device displays the title of the corresponding program with the reason of the recommendation by a list. Accordingly, it is hard to induce interesting from the user and the user cannot easily check the reason why the corresponding program is the recommendation program.
The user may easily check the recommendation program by displaying the information of the recommendation program in a form of outlines of a plurality of special articles published in a magazine with photos, like a cover or a list of the magazine, not just a list of the title.
In addition, colors of characters used for the titles of the programs displayed as a list are the same. Accordingly, it is difficult to check or use the titles displayed on one screen.